Certain information stored on a user's computer persistently connected to the Internet, or information from a user's Internet application or any web-based account, may be useful to access in cases where the user is either (a) not near his computer, (b) does not have the ability to access his computer over the Internet (e.g., such as by using peer-to-peer software installed on another computer or on a smart phone), or (c) his computer is closed and the user cannot access web hosted applications using another computer which is Internet-enabled.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved Internet telephony services.